Remnants of a Tiberium Future
by Runescripter
Summary: (One-Shot) Remnant, a world of bloody evolution. She wanted to be a hero. He wanted equality for his people. The Brotherhood of Nod offered this and more. Revolution always comes at a price, but none were ready for what Kane had in store for the world. Peace could only be brought through unity. Unity could only be brought by power. And power, well power has a price.


_Few of us knew what was about to happen. None of us paid any mine to the shift in the wind. We were in a peaceful time, but that sentiment wasn't shared by all. Many in the world wanted change, and HE brought that change, for better or worse. I guess Remnant always will be a world of bloody evolution. None of us knew how much blood awaited us in the future that has now become the present. This world will never be the same. _-RDI Commander

She always sought to be a hero. Just like those that came before. Just like those from the stories that were read to her as a child. But the child she may be considered by some, she no longer felt like one. The truth of the world was revealed to her. The oppression of the so-called Heroic Huntsman and Kingdoms enforced upon the world. And so, at a young age, she joined the organization that sought to change the world. A world brought to peace through power in unity. The Brotherhood of Nod. They were the ones that helped those deemed unworthy of the Kingdom's attention survive in this cruel world. They were the ones that sough equality while company's like The Schnee Dust Company abused their power to surpass an entire species. They were the ones that culled the Grimm's numbers. They would bring down these oppressors, even if blood had to be spilled.

She grew to understand this, but it didn't make the sight before her easier to stomach. Before her, the city of Vale was ablaze. The Brotherhood had penetrated the city through the old subway system left behind at Mount Glenn, where they had made their first official base of operations. Their wraith washed over the city like a vengeful wave, roars and screams filling the city. Nod attack bikes first swarmed out of the breach, quickly taking down defenses with their scorpion tail machine guns. Scorpion tanks flanked by soldiers quickly covered the city in rubble. Once the city retaliated with Huntsmen and Atlas's robots they were slowly stalled, until Nod reinforcements came flying in. Banshees and Harpies rained terror on the skies and ground. Vale was practically overwhelmed.

When the Grimm came their forces tore them to shred with ease. An ancient beast awoke to the conflict, bursting forth from the mountains. Both sides thought their doom had come. But Nod was an indomitable. The earth shook as another Nod creation made its way into the battle. A machine larger than anything Atlas could ever dream of developing. She remembers seeing it for the first time, standing before the wall that appeared small compared to its magnificence. Another one of the Prophet's grand weapons that promised to usurer in a new world. The Avatar of Kane. It mercilessly assaulted the dragon, aided by Banshees bombers. No Grimm could survive Kane's wrath. After that display of power Atlas's forces soon retreated, leaving the city to defend itself.

And now, she watched as the city fell into chaos, their forces making their way to Beacon, a lie of hope. It was a place where generations after generations were brainwashed by the Kingdoms to throw their lives away to the hoard of Grimm or to follow and obey the whims of the powerful. Concerned surfaced on her face. Her older sister insisted on attending there and prayed to that she would safely leave. Ruby heard footsteps make their way beside her. She turned to see her brother in arms, Adam, sporting a nasty SDC scar and a calm face.

"How goes your side?" She asked, knowing he was responsible for civilian safety, at least for those willing to accept.

He let out a long sigh. "Just as well as you'd expect. Many from the poorer regions have accepted us with open arms, while the infidels assault and defy us." He shook his head, looking towards where Ruby was. "Beacon. We can only hope they see the light and surrender."

She knew that, but if there were as many people as stubborn as Yang, then the odds of a peaceful resolution weren't looking well. She had pleaded for her sister not to go, that Beacon was a lie, a false and insignificant gesture. The academies weren't enough to protect the world, nor anywhere near saving it. But Kane and the Brotherhood had shown that Grimm could be pushed back and destroyed without the need of young lives being lost. Her family wouldn't have, calling her crazy, that Nod had brainwashed her. As if. They showed her the truth. She remembers attending a rally, awed by their vision to help everyone that needed it. She remembered a Confessor discussing the ways and beliefs of Kane. As she learned more and more, she discovered that they were the truer heroes. Not heroes built by hype, stories, and lies, but by words and actions. But all of this fell on deaf ears. So, she and her family drifted apart. She had always been saddened by this, but never regretted her choice to stay firm in belief.

Her skill had earned her recognition within the Brotherhood, her leadership skills slowly blossoming. Enough so one day a figure she believed she'd never had the honor of seeing and talking to. Kane, the man that promised a grand future for all his children of Nod. He had praised her and given her more power along with a unit to command. She was respected by all, and never dared to disappoint. She had led many assaulted on Atlas and the SDC. Villages she saved revered her name. Her enemies feared her. In the early days she sought only to maim those that stood against Kane but came to accept that, in the end, bodies had to fall in order to pave the way to a new future. A few years ago, she would have rebelled against the very notion of that idea. Had she changed that much? She couldn't help wondering as she watched blood flow below.

"I see conflict in your eyes, sister?" Adam noted. The same could be said of him. Once he was hot-headed, desperate for a world that accepted him and his kind. Faunus had always faced discrimination, and the scar on his face was a constant reminder. He had once been a terrorist group known as the White Fang, having a vengeance against humanity, until Kane saw their plight. With his help and guidance, he showed them all a better way. Humans and Faunus working together to overthrow the status quo. All were equal in Nod. That was why he fought for Kane, for the man was more than Human. He was able to rally a force so great that they could overwhelm a Kingdom. Yet he too felt the blood on his hands all to well. He had been tempered by the teaching of Nod, learning not to lash out at the world, but to work towards changing it properly. His career could be described the same as Ruby, except he hadn't started out naive.

"I fear for my sister," she admitted, "My real one. I couldn't convince her to abandon that place, no matter what I said." Tears welled in her eyes. "I don't want her to die. She doesn't deserve that!" She tried not to show weakness, but she still was only a fifteen-year-old girl.

Adam laid a hand on her shoulder, compassion showing in his eyes. He wasn't used to having to deal with the emotional sides of people, but he felt for his fellow brothers and sisters. "Ruby, there is no need to worry. "Do not let your belief falter. You are one of Kane's closest warriors. Kane awards the loyal." He opened a communication device, a special design scroll for elite soldiers of Nod. "I shall radio in an order to bring your sister unharmed. Just give me the details and I shall see it done.

She looked towards Adam, hope to shine in her eyes. Though the world may have been going through a blood-soaked war, she still looked towards a bright future, one she could show her sister. She began to describe her sister in full.

* * *

Ozpin looked toward the destroyed city of Vale through his office window, his cane held tight in his grip. He had fought tooth and nail to bring peace to this world, and it all had been truly shattered in a single, brutal night. It hadn't been Grimm or Salem, but mortals that toppled this world, as it had done in the past. How was it possible? The amount of power brought to the open was unfathomable, Grimm, man, machine, all fell to the ruthless army outside his tower. It shouldn't have been possible. Yet both his Huntsmen and Ironwood's army were bulldozered. For the first time in a long time, Ozpin felt like truly screaming. Were the gods laughing at him? Or perhaps he was dealing with one himself. This Kane, as his followers called him, had been whispered in his previous life, and even towards the end of the one before that. The only immortal he knew of was Salem, yet Nod was not run by one of her nature.

He didn't ponder long, as the Nod army had reached the academy grounds. He would die protecting his students. He had second chances, but they, unfortunately, didn't. He stepped into the elevator, a look of steel on his face as the elevator closed shut.

* * *

He sat in the darkness, the building he in was rumbling. It was making way to the surface of Mountain Glenn. It had been time to truly step out of the shadows, and make the world know of his power, his vision, his purpose. He looked towards a machine, one he a dearly worked on in a previous world.

"Legion, my child, it is time to step into the world and show the world the glory that awaits us all. I have learned from my past failings, but this time, I have been patiently waiting. Waiting for the right moment to strike. As this broken world witnesses the might of the Brotherhood, I begin preparations. Soon this world will be truly altered. The truly faithful know what is to come. In the deep reaches of Menagerie's desert grows the green crystal, where it has been hidden away and nourished. With its slow cultivation over the centuries, I have been able to remake an altered version of the World Altering Missile. With it, I can bring about a golden age, a true Accession for our brothers and sisters. This world, once broken and weak, shall become something far greater than earth could ever become. My research with the Tacitus has borne fruit. Imagine it Legion, a truly Enlighten species. Soon, all shall fall into place. We must prepare, for we both know something far greater shall threaten this world. We shall not fail like we did Earth."

The temple had reached the surface, the light of new dawn spilling in through the panes. Kane's smile and excitement clear as day.

It is time. The future of Nod has arrived!

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Soooo. . . how's it going? Yeah, if any of you are here because you followed me due to my other story, my bad. That story has been worked on, but in general, I'm finding it hard wanting to write it. maybe if they flesh out the world of RWBY a bit more I may come up with ideas, but for now, the story is off the stove pretty much.

Now for this story, it's just a one-shot for now. I've had the idea for a long time now, and I've discovered the two worlds can mesh really well together. I might not mind making this a full story, but I'm not a military savy guy, so it'd be a difficult one for me. Also, C&C is, obviously, an RTS game. Games such as that can be difficult to write for, this one in particular since in half of the series you are the commander, are nameless. People tend to get up in arms with OCs, which I can understand since many OCs in the past have been, mediocre. (My own I made starting out on here for my first story an example. Before I burnt out on that story, I was desperately trying to rework him to make him interesting and relatable, but he had to short of time in the story to make that possible.) This concept would make for an interesting mod, but I'm clueless how I'd do that. Anyhow, hearing that they'll be remastering the first games in C&C, I wanted to at least contribute a bit to the bare bones C&C fanfic archive. Seriously, it's a fascinating world that ought to have more fandom work to it. The one good fic I read was just a simple retelling of the 3rd game. It was definitely good, but fanfics are to also explore what-ifs, and there's not much of that. Hell one based on the Twisted Insurrection Mod would be cool. Like where did Kane go, and if he'll return? But, I've said my piece. Hope y'all enjoyed.


End file.
